<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Teddy Lupin: a Werewolf Metamorphmagus by meb0505</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006674">Teddy Lupin: a Werewolf Metamorphmagus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/meb0505/pseuds/meb0505'>meb0505</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:21:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/meb0505/pseuds/meb0505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy is 11 and is about to start his first year at Hogwarts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Teddy Lupin: a Werewolf Metamorphmagus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is based off of some comments made on Potterless podcast. I hope you enjoy my first fanfic. Feel free to critique it in the comments.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the kitchen of Hedwig Grove came into site, Teddy stepped out of the fireplace. He put his broom on the table and wandered through to the living room where a visibly pregnant Ginny was sat writing an article for the Daily Prophet. “Hi Ginny.” Teddy said. Teddy came around every day for an hour or two to train with Harry and Ginny and although Ginny couldn’t play at the minute, she still coached from the ground and was extremely engaged in Teddy’s quidditch league.<br/>
“Right, lets get to it then.” Ginny said whilst standing up from her chair. “Harry’s upstairs building the cot but I think that he would like to be disturbed. There’s been plenty of swearing coming from the nursery in the past hour and when I last went up he had only succeeded in making a mess by spreading all of the pieces across the floor.”<br/>
Smiling, Teddy ran up the stairs and took a left into the new nursery. Harry sat surrounded by pieces of wood with his head in his hands. Teddy coughed and Harry looked up. He smiled. “Finally. I thought you would never arrive and I would have to keep trying to make that for hours.” He laughed and stood up then walked into his room picked up his Swiffer clean sweep 21 and followed his Godson downstairs and on to the basketball court. Harry had enchanted the quidditch posts to float in the air so as not to affect the basketball court which Harry regularly used. It was the one thing that Harry and Dudley had bonded over until Dudley’s magical child had arrived 11 years ago and Dudley had been left as a single father.<br/>
Teddy and Harry mounted their brooms and moved into the sky. Teddy was not naturally good at quidditch as he was very clumsy but was a weirdly good keeper. He really wanted to be a beater but beaters weren’t allowed until they were at Hogwarts as they posed too many threats to the younger players. Teddy disagreed but he couldn’t change the rules so he had learnt to put up with it. Harry although not a good chaser enchanted the Quaffle to fly towards any hoop so Teddy had lots of practice. “Should we switch to beating?” Harry asked Teddy after 20 minutes.<br/>
“Yeah sure.”<br/>
“We need you trained up before you go to Hogwarts in September.” Ginny called up from below where she had been watching.<br/>
After another 15 minutes they flew back to the ground and Harry acciod two glasses of lemonade from the kitchen. They sat on the edge of the court and had a chat. “So,” said Harry. “Ginny and I have been discussing baby names and we want some help. We have some ideas but can’t decide. For a boy we have either James Sirius or Remus Regulus but we don’t want  to choose Remus if you don’t want us to. It’s up to you.”<br/>
Teddy thought about this for a minute then replied, “I’m not sure about you using Dad’s name,” he said quietly, “but I like James Sirius. What about if it’s a girl?”<br/>
“We were thinking Lily Luna or Molly Minerva.”<br/>
“I like both.” He said looking up at Harry.<br/>
“Well that means that Ginny and I will have to decide. It’s a pity though. Did you know that Ginny once named Ron’s owl Pigwidgeon?”<br/>
Teddy snorted with laughter.<br/>
“It was Pig for short.” said Harry also laughing. “She never was very good at naming things.” He paused and looked at Teddy. “I’m going to miss you when you go to Hogwarts you know. Of course we’ll see you at Christmas but that’s still a long time. Maybe I’ll persuade headmistress Mcgonagall to let us come to see you when the baby is born. She has already said that she wants to meet it before any of the other professors so hopefully she’ll let us come.”<br/>
“Hopefully,” Teddy repeated. “When are we getting my school stuff?” He asked excitedly.<br/>
“Next week.” Harry replied, “ We’ve organised it with your Gran, and Ron Hermione and Ginny are all coming as well if George will let Ron have some time off. If not then we’ll see him in their shop anyway.”<br/>
“Are we talking about next weeks trip to Diagon Alley?” Asked Ginny as she came out of the house carrying some rather burnt chips.<br/>
“Yep.” Said Harry as he stood up to help Ginny into her chair. He noticed the plate she was holding. “Have you really tried to make chips again?” He sighed. “Honestly babe you need to stop trying to cook food without consulting me first. Give them here.” He took the plate from Ginny and muttered ‘perfecte cocta ‘. The chips immediately looked less burnt. “I ought to thank Molly for that spell. The number of times I have to use it...” He laughed.<br/>
“Anyway...” said Teddy, “I can’t wait to get a wand and all my books and my robes and... maybe... an owl?” He looked between Harry and Ginny longingly.<br/>
“Definitely an owl.” Ginny replied. “We want to be able to contact you and your Gran wants to be able to obviously so I think that that can be our little present for you.” She looked at her watch. “Right, I think it’s time for you to go. We promised your Gran that you’d be back for four and it’s 5 to now.”<br/>
They walked through the house and back into the kitchen. Where Teddy hugged Harry and Ginny then threw floo powder into the fire, stepped in and said loudly, The Nest.<br/>
As he passed other grates, he changed his hair from his preferred violently purple colour into his second favourite, dark blue with a pale purple streak.<br/>
He stepped into a cosy kitchen with a smile and sat down at the table just as his Gran put his dinner in front of him and smiled. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>